Remenissions
by Pearl Victory
Summary: Yami mengetahui satu hal bahwa sebuah kebenaran hakiki selalu ada di dalam intuisi. YxY onesided RyouxYugi. AU Oneshot.


**A/N: **Fic pertama saya di fandom ini.

**Disclaimer: **YGO belong to Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

**-Remenissions-**

**By: Angelic Heaven**

**

* * *

**

_Yami's Pov_

Aku tidak menyangka bisa bekerja di tempat ini sebagai pengasuh balita, bisa dibilang menjaga anak kecil. Walau menjaga anak kecil itu sungguh melelahkan tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Ada satu hal yang membuatku betah disana, sesuatu yang membuat aku bersemangat dalam bekerja maupun sekolah. Seperti saat ini, aku datang ke rumah majikanku untuk menjemput Tuan Muda sekaligus pacarku.

"Kak Yami!" aku sudah disambut oleh seorang anak kecil berumur tiga tahun, berkuncir kuda dengan wajah sumringah. "Hari ini jadwal ke rumah, ya?"

"Halo, Mana!" aku langsung menggendongnya. "Tidak, hari ini kakak tidak bisa menjagamu karna ada kegiatan sekolah." aku langsung mencubit pipinya, gemas.

"Yaah, kakak. Hari ini aku mau main dengan kakak!" digembungkan pipi mungilnya, cemberut. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Sudah siap?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang begitu khas ditelingaku, suara merdu yang aku rindukan. Dilangkahkan kakinya menghampiriku yang menunggu di teras rumah.

"Aku sudah siap." Aku tatap matanya lekat. Terlintas diwajahnya merona merah. "Aku pergi dulu, Mana. Kau jangan nakal ya?" aku acak-acak rambut kuncir kudanya dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

* * *

_Normal Pov_

Sepanjang perjalanan yang dilewati mereka sangatlah ramai. Banyak yang memakai seragam seperti mereka dan sesekali menyapa mereka berdua.

"Hmm, Yami," Yugi menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

Dikeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya, sebuah kotak berwarna merah darah berisikan sebuah cincin berlian.

"Untukku?" Yami menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Iya, ini hadiah untukmu sebagai tanda 'jadian' kita setahun." Yugi tersenyum manis.

Yami tersentak kaget lalu membalas senyum Aibounya, senang. Diambilnya cincin itu dan disematkan ke jari manis Yugi, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kau harus janji padaku, Yami." Yugi membuka suara.

"Janji apa?"

"Janji, cincin ini jangan sampai kau hilangkan. Karena cincin ini adalah simbol ikatan kita berdua" wajah Yugi langsung merona merah.

Pemuda bermata _crimson_ itu tersenyum dan dipeluk erat tubuh mungil Aibounya. "Terima kasih, Aibou. Kau memang malaikatku." Yami terus memeluknya dan tidak memperdulikan '_scene drama romance_'nya dilihat orang banyak yang sedang asik membisikkan tingkah mereka berdua ditengah jalan.

* * *

"Pertandingan sepak bola dari tim KC dan tim Domino akan segera dimulai!" suara pelatih sepak bola yang dipegang Malik terdengar ke seluruh penjuru lapangan. Banyak yang berdatangan melihat 'Jagoan' mereka bertanding sekaligus memberi _support_.

Yami datang untuk melihat Aibounya. Cemas karena Yugi belum sembuh dari cedera di kakinya akibat pertandingan sebelumnya.

"Yugi pasti baik-baik saja," tegur seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Yami.

"Aku tahu, Ryou. Tapi kakinya ma-"

"kau tidak lihat raut wajahnya?" Yami langsung menatap ke arah lapangan yang sudah siap memulai pertandingan. Wajah Yugi begitu serius dan tidak ada rasa takut.  
Tapi perasaannya tidak enak, pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sebelumnya Yami sudah mengingatkan pada Yugi untuk istirahat dulu dan memulihkan kakinya. Tapi ia selalu menolak karena dia adalah pemain inti yang menjadi tumpuan harapan banyak orang. Yami terdiam menatap Yugi lekat merasakan semilir tekad di dalamnya, Yami berusaha tenang.  
"Ya, Yugi pasti baik-baik saja."

Priiiiit!

Langkah kaki langsung bergerak menendang bola, beberapa pemain mencegat dan memperebutkan bola dari sisi pemain. Para penonton bersorak menyebutkan 'Jagoan' mereka.  
Yami langsung memejamkan matanya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya berdo'a. Tapi disela-sela Yami berdo'a, Ryou menatap Yami begitu serius tapi bukan bagian wajah yang ditatapnya melainkan jari-jari Yami yang terdapat cincin dari Yugi.

"Um, Yami?" Yami membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Ryou?"

"Cincin yang ada di jari manismu sangat indah, kau dapat dari mana?" Tanya Ryou penasaran.

"Oh, ini dari Yugi. Dia berikan cincin ini padaku sebagai tanda 'jadian'ku dengannya." Yami memainkan cincin-nya dengan wajah bahagia.

Ryou tersentak kaget mendengar kata 'Jadian' dari Yami. Karena Yugi adalah orang yang dicintainya selama ini, tapi kenapa harus dengan Yami?

"Oh tidak!" Malik mengeluarkan suaranya, keras. "Tim inti dari Domino yaitu Yugi Mutou mengalami cedera, akibat bertabrakkan dengan Bakura dari Tim KC. Yugi Mutou akan digantikan dengan pemain lain dengan nomor punggung 12 yakni Marik."

Yami yang sedang asik dengan cincinnya tersentak kaget dan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak dia sadar, bahwa cincin yang dia pakai terlepas dan jatuh ke bawah.

Ryou yang daritadi memeperhatikan cincin itu, memungut dan menggenggam cincin itu dengan erat ditangannya. Ada senyum licik terlintas di wajahnya.

* * *

Yami terus berlari menuju lorong sekolah, sesekali dia menabrak bahu orang yang dilewatinya, yang difikirannya adalah Yugi, semoga dia baik-baik saja.

Tiba di depan ruang kesehatan, Yami mengontrol napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Cukup jauh jarak yang dia tempuh dari lapangan ke ruang kesehatan tapi ini semua demi Yugi, kekasihnya. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan. Terlihat Yugi terbaring lemah dengan kaki diperban. Yami menghampirinya dan duduk disamping Yugi tertidur lelap.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Aibou." Diusapnya rambut bintang tiga warna itu dengan lembut. tapi perlahan-lahan perhatiannya berubah saat melihat jemarinya kosong tanpa benda berharga miliknya.

"Dimana cincin itu?" Yami memeriksa kantong pakaiannya hingga ke seluruh ruang kesehatan. "Dimana?"

"Yami…" terdengar suara rintihan memanggilnya.

Yami tersentak kaget, panik. Yugi tersadar, tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Yami….Yami…." Yugi terus saja menanggil namanya. Ada perasaan takut dalam diri Yami. simbolik Janji mereka berdua hilang.

Tanpa pikir panjang Yami keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Memutuskan untuk mencari cincin-nya, Yami yakin pasti terjatuh di tempat dia duduk di bangku penonton tadi.

* * *

Dibalik dinding dekat ruang kesehatan, terlihat seseorang sedang mengintip, menjaga jaga jarak agar tidak terlihat orang lain. Perlahan tapi pasti seseorang itu masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Membuka pintu dan menguncinya.

Pandangannya tidak lepas dari tempat tidur yang ditempati Yugi.

"Yugi….." panggilnya. Membuat yugi membuka kedua matanya.

"Ada apa, Ryou?" tanyanya, dengan posisi membelakangi Ryou.

"Bisakah kamu menatapku, Yugi?" pintanya memohon. Ryou sangat mengharapkan agar dapat melihat wajah Yugi yang tersenyum.

"Maaf Ryou, aku tidak bisa menatapmu. Karena pertama yang ingin aku tatap adalah seseorang yang aku cintai."

Ryou menggigit bibir bawahnya, sakit. "Apakah kau menunggu Yami?"

Yugi terbelalak kaget dengan jawaban Ryou, kenapa Ryou bisa tahu bahwa yang dia tunggu adalah Yami? Padahal dia sudah meminta Yami untuk merahasiakan hubungannya dari orang lain termasuk Ryou, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Yugi heran.

"Karena, aku menemukan cincin ini terjatuh, dan cincin ini adalah hadiah darimu untuk Yami," Ryou mengeluarkan cincin dari saku celananya dan metakkannya di atas meja samping tempat tidur. "Yami menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku, Yugi?"

Yugi terdiam, hening. "Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Eh?" Ryou menautkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, Yugi?"

Yugi menghela nafas. "Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, Ryou," Ryou tersentak kaget, ada rona merah diwajahnya. "Aku tahu dari cara kau menatapku, memperhatikanku. Itu sikap yang kau tunjukkan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Ryou terdiam. "Kenapa kau memilih Yami yang seorang _Baby Sister_?"

"Karena kau tidak tahu Yami yang sesungguhnya," Ryou diam terpaku. "Dan juga kau sudah aku anggap sebagai kakak bagiku. Sekarang kau boleh pergi, Ryou"

Ryou tertunduk, digenggam erat tangannya. "Terima kasih, Yugi." Dan dia pergi begitu saja.

* * *

Yami terus mencari cincin itu dengan tenaga terakhirnya, dia sudah sangat lelah mencari ke seluruh bangku penonton.

"Dimana? Dimana cincinnya?" Yami frustasi. Yugi pasti akan marah karna dia telah melanggar janjinya, janji mereka berdua. Dan yang harus dia lakukan adalah berkata jujur pada Aibounya.  
Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kesehatan. Di sana terdapat Yugi yang tertidur lelap membelakanginya.

"Aibou, maafkan aku. Cincin pemberianmu hilang, dan semua ini kesalahanku."

Yugi tetap terdiam, tanpa suara. "Aku sungguh bodoh! Tidak bisa menjaga sesuatu yang berharga darimu."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Yami." Yugi membalikkan badannya. Mata violetnya bertemu dengan mata merah milik Yami. "Cincin-mu ada padaku."

Yami tersentak kaget. "Bagaimana bisa a-aku….."

"Ada seseorang yang mengantarkannya padaku." Potong Yugi menjelaskan. "Kau jangan menghilangkannya lagi, Yami." Yugi menyematkan kembali cincin-nya ke jari manis Yami. Yami tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Aibou," Yami memeluk Yugi erat. "Semoga cepat sembuh"

Ryou yang tidak beranjak dari balik pintu hanya tersenyum. Sekarang dia mengerti apa yang dimiliki seorang Yami hingga Yugi tidak mau melepaskannya, yaitu kejujuran.  
Ryou bernapas lega. meskipun sebuah penolakan itu adalah hal yang begitu menyakitkan, namun jika semua pengorbanannya ini bisa membuat seuntas senyum kebahagiaan terlahir pada diri Yugi, maka ia akan ikhlas. Ia berharap bahwa pilihan Yugi adalah sebuah pilihan... yang tepat

**FIN**

**

* * *

A/N: **Saya hanyalah seorang _newbie_ di sini. Jadi mohon maaf jika masih banyak sekali penulisan yang salah di fic ini. _Concrit_, kritik yang membangun dan saran akan selalu saya terima dengan baik.

Akhir kata, terima kasih~


End file.
